Crossing Lines
by Lovedisease
Summary: Except for Sanji, the Strawhats are all novices when it comes to romance. Out of them all though are two straight laced individuals too wary to cross certain lines. [ZoroXRobin; Rated T for language I suppose]
1. Chapter 1

"I told you to not go anywhere near me." Zoro said, a little irritated when a certain raven-haired crew-mate stepped in the room he was currently occupying. He was pretty sure he made everyone know that he'd be in the crow's nest after lunch, and that he'd really appreciate it if no one comes bother him. He shut his eyes tightly.

Did he?

After a few seconds of nothing but silence from the intruder, Zoro opened his eyes in annoyance, ready to let out a string of very colorful words that he was sure would put his visitor out the door before they can even let out any argument. What he did not anticipate though, were the pair of bright chestnut eyes, just a few inches staring at his own russet ones. Closer inspection revealed the person's perfectly trimmed brows, thin nose and glossed lips, also only mere inches from his own face.

Zoro felt his cheeks heat up and his throat run dry from the distance that was just too uncomfortable for his liking. He found his body seemingly frozen, as if some force was keeping him from making any move.

 _Damn._

He had no idea what was going on. Maybe he overworked himself, thus, his muscles refusing to move even an inch. Maybe it was from the shock of seeing someone so close right after opening his eyes. Maybe because that someone was the same person he was just thinking of.  
Maybe because all of the above.

It would've been something out of a romantic movie; the guy stuttering and the girl blinking back with innocent eyes, and the stupid pink flowers falling in the background; had the guy not been Roronoa Zoro and the girl, Nico Robin.

It is considered global knowledge that Zoro never stutters, Robin's eyes are nowhere near innocent, and the only flowers that the Thousand Sunny boards, are the ones on the observation deck, still firmly rooted to the ground. But in that short moment of silence between the two Strawhat pirates, it would seem to any outsider like the very air itself sparked.

It was the raven haired beauty that broke the silence as she answered her crew-mate's earlier remarks, albeit a little late. "That was a few years ago Zoro." Robin said in a low jesting voice, completely unaware of the awkward position she's put the swordsman in.

"And it still stands." Zoro answered back through gritted teeth. He was completely stunned as the girl's breath swept his skin, sending slight shivers running up and down his spine.

"What do you need Robin?" he added with jaws clenched tightly, willing himself to control the volume of his voice.

It was not that he was specifically bad with women. He was aware of them in a general manner. Too busy to stay alive in the seas, and too preoccupied with exploring when given the chance to land occasionally, he's never really gotten involved with any of them. He was more partial to look for a place where he can hone his skill rather than frolic in the towns, chasing after skirts like their blonde chef, Sanji, likes to do. The only women he had interacted with on a regular basis are his crew-mates so the feeling of liking someone had always been an alien concept to him.

Zoro gulped loudly. So why is it exactly that he was suffering from a rapidly beating heart?

Realizing the shameful sound that his throat probably had let out, he turned his face to the side in a snap; making it as If he was suddenly interested at the line of ants that were marching next to his discarded dumbbells. Right. The ants.

 _Right._

The sudden movement did not went unnoticed by the still staring Robin, who by then, was already standing back up to give the swordsman his space.

She was sent by Luffy to fetch Zoro after announcing that they're making a stop on the nearest island. The captain wanted her to ask the swordsman if he was interested on exploring the town, as everybody else, besides her, had already turned in big yeses. Because she happened to overhear Zoro muttering about working out again, it was with no effort that Robin found their rather aloof crew-mate in the crow's nest.

She is well aware of the fact that Zoro is still uncomfortable around her. It might not be the trust issues that he had with her when she first joined the crew, but he was still definitely indifferent with her.

She knew of this and yet it still hurt her, if only a little, when Zoro brought up his usual reminder years past.  
'Don't go anywhere near me.'

Robin thought that Zoro could grow to accept her and treat her like he did anybody else, but as she heard him respond to her in a yet again cold tone, she figured it might not be so.

"We are landing soon." Robin said after she turned away from her crew-mate. "Luffy wishes to know if you're going to partake on a short excursion."

Only a low grunt was heard from Zoro, who was not really sure how to respond. Sure, he would like to have a little more of his alone time, but it still all depends on what kind of island they're going to land on.

After a few silence when he failed to give a follow up on his vague response, he saw Robin slowly make her way out. "Wait!" He was not sure what compelled him to stop the raven haired woman on her tracks, "Mind telling me what you know?" he probed, a little too suddenly.

"There will be a town, Nami said. Pretty much everyone is already decided to go."

"Uh-huh." Zoro nodded to himself. He actually liked the possibility of being left alone for a while, but a little tugging at his heart was prompting him to say yes to the excursion that their captain has planned. "Are you going then?"

It was an out of the blue question, something that the green haired lad never even planned on asking. He doesn't like prying and it was not like he has any use of knowing whether Robin will be staying or not.

'It's not like you want to be with her, eh?'

 _Shit._

Zoro flinched at the thought. His brows scrunched in a thoughtful line as he glanced at the retreating form of his crew-mate. While it is true that it might seem like he still has ill feelings for Robin, he actually enjoys her company more than anyone else. Her quiet nature and the way she handles things in a calm pace had proven to be an escape from the rest of the Strawhat's usual raucous quality. He would prefer being with her than with the rest of the crew most of the time, but somehow, his preference doesn't always seem to translate in his words.

But was it just because he finds her more comfortable to be around with? That's been the question in his mind since they returned to the sea from Ennies Lobby, and it hasn't been bothering that much before. As time pass by though, Zoro could not help but find himself always in a state of figuring out what he feels for the brown-eyed woman. It was not helping him in the least either that now his subconscious is blurting out ludicrous thoughts.

He was about to retract his question when Robin halted and answered, "I suppose."  
Zoro expected her to make her exit after she gave him a response. He was glad that she didn't make anything out of it. Now that he knows she's going, he thought to himself that maybe it's better to stay in the ship after all, denying whatever the hell his subconscious previously implied.

"Tell Luffy I'm not going then." He exclaimed in a pretty loud voice, thinking that Robin was still waiting for his answer before leaving.

It was with yet another shock to the Strawhat swordsman when Robin turned sharply on her heels and started stomping towards him, eyes blazing with evident fury. Heels clacking against the crow's nest wooden floor grew louder and louder with every second, stopping only when they reached the spot directly in front of him. Zoro shot up from his seat, not knowing what just happened.

The hell did he do know?

"What's your prob-" he started to bellow but was cut short at the sight that met him.

Monsters could suddenly shot up from nowhere; the Thousand Sunny could suddenly hit an iceberg; hell, the whole Shichibukai, Marines and the Yonkous can come knocking at the crow's nest that very moment and none of it would have mattered, because at that moment, Zoro was sure that he had seen the weirdest thing life could ever offer.

In front of him was a crying Nico Robin.


	2. Chapter 2

Sanji let out a long exhale of smoke, looking somewhat thoughtful as he turned his gaze to the sky.

The weather had been most gracious to their crew for the last few days. The sky was mostly clear and the ocean was still, making their journey a lot more secure than it had been for a long time. Everybody on board had very little to complain about, as they were all catching up on rest, and fixing whatever it was that had been broken from their last exciting, albeit, dangerous encounters at sea.

Though he was thankful for the break, he also can't help but feel bored from doing nothing. He longed to set foot on a town again, shop for local, not-to-be-found-anywhere foods and ingredients, dine in a local restaurant where he gets to be the customer (an experience he finds amusing being the crew's own chef), and make merry with the pretty ladies the town has to offer. The blonde chef had been most excited for such an experience that he almost jumped into the water when Nami announced that they'll be landing on a habited island within the day.

As soon as the Thousand Sunny hit the shore, Sanji was already out before anybody else had the chance to review their plans for the day. He would be going exploring on his own, and he swore not even Luffy could stop him from fulfilling his soul's desire. No one could.  
That was what he thought.

Apparently, Sanji has a soft spot for women, especially for the women of the Strawhat crew. He would do anything and everything, even set aside meeting a thousand local beauties, if only to make sure that Nami and Robin are always happy.

So it was no surprise that he made it his business to set things straight when he saw Robin come out of the crow's nest looking sullen, with tears obviously glazing her eyes.

It was uncharacteristic of the raven-haired beauty to be emotional. Sanji could even count with his fingers the rare occasions that Robin had shown emotions deviating from her usual level-headed attitude. She's always been calm, collected and not easily angered, so it's no easy task for anyone to know the reason behind her unusual behavior.

Fortunately (or not) for Sanji, he knows full well the few things that triggers Robin; Those that threatens to harm the crew's well-being, lewd people taking over Chopper's body*, and a certain moss-head meat-brain.

Seeing how their past few days had gone without Luffy picking a fight with some big-shot name, and no soul-swapping had been performed on anyone, it was a no-brainer that the blame would fall on Roronoa Zoro. Despite actually being clueless on what might have gone between his two crewmates, Sanji was already sure of Zoro being at fault. The young swordsman was the exact opposite of Robin; tactless, hot-headed, and an overall idiot.

"I'm going to kill that fucking Marimo." Sanji muttered to himself in annoyance before taking another lungful of smoke from his cigarette.

"Kill who?"

"N-nami?" Sanji turned at the voice that crept from behind him and was met by a piercing glare courtesy of the crew's navigator.

"If you're going to cause trouble, make sure you leave the ship alone." Nami warned, puffing her cheeks. "You and Zoro keep on making trouble for everyone every time you two decide to be idiots."

"But Nami, that marimo made Rob-" Sanji paused after realizing that it would probably better if he doesn't tell the others about what he saw. He assumed it would inconvenience Robin to have everybody flock around her because of his tattletale mouth.

"Zoro made Robin what?" Nami prodded.

"Ah Nami-san. What I mean is, that marimo made Robin go up the nest only to refuse the offer to go with us. He wasted Robin's energy and for that he must be punished, right?"

Nami sighed in return, blowing at the loose strand of her strawberry blonde hair that covered her face. "Robin doesn't even want to go with us anymore."

Sanji could not help but feel curious at the bit of information. "Nami-san?"

"Hm?"

"Why is Robin-chan not going with us? Did Zoro upset her or something?" he asked, to which Nami shook her head.

"Robin said she just felt woozy after the rocky landing." the navigator said, looking thoughtful herself, "Now that you mention it though, she did seem upset after coming down from the nest. Do you think Zoro offended her in a way?"

Sanji shrugged. He would rather leave the conversation as it was and not give Nami any more idea. It would not do to have the crew fussing about both Robin and Zoro now. He chose to divert Nami's attention instead to dismiss the subject.

"Look, Nami-san. You can go ahead with Luffy and the rest. I'll catch up with you guys later."

"You're not coming with us? And to think that you were the most excited about this trip too."

"I have to go check on our food stock first, maybe check up on Robin-chan too, if she needs anything. I'll be preparing a feast later so I'd rather make sure I won't miss anything" Sanji inwardly gave himself a pat on the back for the good comeback. The lie was believable enough to buy him some time to have a talk with Zoro.

Luckily, Nami quickly took the bait and left him without any more questions. Sanji watched her retreating back and continued to do so until the navigator reunited with the rest of the crew participating on the trip.

"Now," he said while reaching for another cigarette on his back pocket, "time to teach that marimo a lesson on how to treat women."

Ah-choo!

"Shit!" Zoro yelped when a dumbbell almost slipped from his grasp. Luckily for him, his reaction speed was enough to save his toes from being crushed by a 100lb slab of cold iron.

Only a few seconds after putting down the dumbbells for good, a tickling sensation made its way on his nose, and he let out a loud sneeze again.  
"Those morons better not be talking about me behind my back." Zoro muttered, quickly pointing the blame on his crew mates. He was sure he has no allergies of any sort, and blaming the weather seems stupid; it was way too sunny outside to bring any cold draft in.

Noticing the agreeable weather, Zoro decided to halt his training for a moment to get a breath of fresh air. As soon as he stepped outside the crow's nest, his attention was immediately caught by a figure standing rigidly on the ship's masthead.

 _'What the hell is that guy still doing here?'_ he thought, realizing that the figure was none other than the ship's cook.

He was pretty sure he's the only one supposed to be left on the ship, as Robin did mention that everyone agreed to go to the mini excursion their captain planned out. It was also near impossible to have the blonde cook staying behind whenever they land on a new place with an established town.

He bounded over several platforms to reach the deck where he then approached Sanji.

"Oi, Curly brows, shouldn't you be with everyone else?" he asked with mild curiosity.

"Hm? Everyone?" Sanji returned Zoro's question with a probing one of his own. He jumped down from the masthead to join Zoro on the deck only to turn and direct a powerful kick toward the swordsman's stomach.

To say that Zoro was surprised by the sudden attack was an understatement. He barely managed to save his muscles from being torn apart by Sanji's powerful kick, somehow successfully mitigating the impact by catching the chef's foot with the back of his sword. He immediately leaped back as soon as the leg that almost crushed his gut was drawn back for a [possible] second attack.

"You shithead! Are you trying to kill me!?"

"What the hell did you do to Robin!?"

"What the fuck are you saying!?" Zoro shouted, annoyed by the confusing turn of events.

"I'm saying that," Sanji dashed towards him again, "you're a real masterpiece of a jerk!" The chef's right leg curved into a high half-arc, pausing for a millisecond before crashing down Zoro's sword, which the latter used to protect his head from the blow.

Zoro wanted to retaliate with a good string of pretty words, as he still didn't understand where Sanji was coming from, but the force of the kick aided by gravity was something he wasn't prepared for. It was taking almost all he had to keep his swords up, and the effort alone is putting a definite strain on his arm muscles. He doesn't want to succumb to his knee, as doing so would be admitting defeat, but he'd rather not use his sword effectively to harm Sanji either. He decided that it's best to hold his defense while waiting for Sanji to pull back again.

"Not saying anything after making Robin cry huh? You good for nothing scum!"

The accusation brought Zoro to a jolt. He did not expect the level-headed archaeologist to tattle on what happened between them on the crow's nest, so the sudden mention of her crying made him lose his hold and he staggered for a bit, giving Sanji the window to land a blow on his waiting head.

Sanji didn't receive his moniker, Black Leg, for nothing. This was something Zoro realized again as his whole body landed on the floor with a loud thud. He could not bring himself to stay up, but was fortunately still conscious enough to ask questions.

"You shit," he cussed at the lean figure hovering above him, "only for that?"

"You're not even any bit apologetic?"

Zoro groaned.

He'd been guilt ridden ever since Robin started sobbing out of nowhere during their quick talk on the nest. He didn't really understand why she cried, and to make matters worse, she just left with a plain as day I hate you without even giving him the chance to apologize.

He sure as hell didn't need Sanji to berate him after a being served a good beating.

Try as he could, Zoro still did not figure out how he got into such a mess. He wanted to shove the fact on Sanji's grim visage, only to find himself unable to do so when he ended up coughing like mad on his attempt at retaliation. He looked up to see the blonde cook stare at him with an irked expression, but could do nothing about it at his current state.

Zoro estimated a good minute has passed before Sanji broke eye contact and started walking a few steps away from him. He figured his crewmate would just leave him without any further explanation, a presumption that surprisingly made him agitated.

Much to his fortune though, the devil granted the blonde chef a detestable, garrulous tongue.

 _'Maybe I won't break his nose then.'_ He thought as the Sanji started to talk.

"Listen, you idiot."

 _'Ok. I still will.'_

"I don't know what went on when Robin sought you under Luffy's command," Sanji started lighting a new cigarette he retrieved from his coat lining, "and I really could care less, because for all I know, she was just asked to let you know we're going to town."

"But something did happen up there and you could not convince me otherwise after seeing her all glassy eyed when she came out of the crow's nest." Smoke started making their way out of Sanji's mouth as he took his time explaining things to Zoro. The swordsman who usually oozes out manliness is nothing but a clueless idiot when it comes to women, and Sanji took it upon himself to make the said idiot understand more practical things in life.

"Do you know how many times you've agreed to go to town with us ever since Robin joined the crew?" Sanji asked rhetorically, "I figure you don't. I don't. Hell if anyone does," He puffed another smoke with an amused smile on his face. "But for whatever reason, there is someone who does know."

 _Robin._

"You might have not noticed it yet, but it was only times when Robin was tasked to fetch you that you refuse. She's smart, she would've noticed it the first few times, but she keeps on taking on the task anyway. Even if she's not asked to, she would come up with some pathetic excuse, like you're not getting enough sun, or any shit about your health, really."

Sanji looked back at the still lying Zoro. Catching the slight shift on the swordsman's gaze as his words started to sink in. He relished for a bit at seeing his companion's dumbfounded look before continuing his conscience inducing tirade.

"You should consider yourself lucky that someone as wonderful as Robin even takes interest in you. If it's just the rest of us, we'll leave you to rot and gladly skip the effort of finding food to bring back so you'd get your lazy ass stuffed. Nami would be especially happy to cross out your expensive sword polish from the shopping list, and I bet even Chopper would be grateful to forget worrying about patching you up all the time. Can you not be grateful at least!?"

Sanji sighed heavily, flicking away the used cigarette he was just smoking. His words became too harsh, and he did not like the way he sounds so... bitter.

"One would think she's your sister, the way she fusses over you. Except, siblings don't really..." he trailed off, leaving his thoughts unsaid. It would be bad if his tone suddenly betrays him in the process of pointing out his observations.

He was supposed to give Zoro a push, not take out on him his own misgivings.

"Talk to her at least." the blonde chef said once more before finally deciding to finally leave.

Zoro was thakful to the brash cook for taking the effort to literally knock some sense into him, but he thought it curious how Sanji seemed too affected by his plight. He was sure that the blow he received to the head did make think twice about everything, but the one thing he was sure of was Sanji held back something important all along.

It was in the last few seconds before darkness overwhelmed him that Zoro realized what the blonde chef was afflicted about.

"Shit's got the nerve to lecture me, when he's the one- Aaaah!" whatever he was going to say was cut short with a bellowing howl of pain, as his head throbbed once more, pulling him and his words into unconsciousness.

 **A/N:  
Bad finish, but at least I managed to sneak in some Sanji (along with a handful of technical mistakes).  
It would be nice if you (readers) would discuss One Piece with me. I think 30% of my reason for writing fanfictions is so I can find like minded people. lol.  
Peace! **


	3. Chapter 3

I just wanted to write some Chopper. I did not intend to actually include this.

OnePiece is not mine. If it was, My ship should be sailing happily towards the sunset now.

"Robiiiin~" a distraught looking Chopper called out to his resting crewmate as he clumsily made his way to the ship's deck. In his hands are a pile of books and a lone medical kit filled with numerous medicines he concocted himself. The small doctor was drawing heavy breathes and was almost at the verge of collapsing from fatigue but continued on to the deck to tend to his ill friend nevertheless.

Chopper was immensely delighted when Nami informed them that they'd be landing on a habited island that day. He was almost out of herbs and medicines due to their long stay at the sea without any stops, and he needed to stock his supply badly. He was also looking forward to shop for ancient medical books that are bound to pop up in whatever town they're in. Long intrigued by how early people treated themselves, but never getting the chance to read up due to his limited knowledge on ancient texts, he was very thankful when Robin offered her help him understand whatever it is he wanted to learn.

Unfortunately for him though, Chopper never got the chance to bring Robin along to town, despite their earlier promise that day that they would go together. As soon as the Thousand Sunny hit the shore, the lady archaeologist fell under the spell of nausea and decided to lock herself in her room.

Chopper wanted to stay and look after his ill crew mate, but was reminded of the other things he needed to buy before they set sail again. To compensate for not being able to properly do his responsibility as the ship's doctor, he promised to bring Robin back books that she could use as well.

Due to his own promise, the young devil fruit user kept running around town, completing his list of things to purchase as well as going back and forth different bookstores to buy as much books as he can with limited budget. It was a tiring day and he was already dead beat by the time the crew met up to return to the ship, but he was proud of his haul and headed back to Sunny with a large grin on his face.

"There you are!" Chopper exclaimed the moment he saw Robin tending to the flowers on the ship deck. He quickly dumped the load of books he was carrying, leaving the medical kit in his grip. "Are you feeling alright now?"

"Much better. Thank you."Robin answered him with a small nod, taking note of the kit that the young strawhat was carrying. "I couldn't sleep much because of…" she hesitated, remembering the incomprehensible shouting between Sanji and Zoro earlier that penetrated the walls of her room after the other strawhats left for town.

"Hmm?"

Robin shook her head, "Just the waves rocking the ship a little. Don't worry about it."

"Nausea.. Right." Chopper confirmed and turned his back to Robin. "I have. Something for that.." he murmured while rummaging through his kit. After a few seconds, he managed to fish out a small vial that he hastily handed to Robin.

"Here. Take this after you eat, and… Let me see your eyes. " Chopper tool a mini flashlight from his pocket and walked closer to Robin. He had to do the regular checks to make sure that his crewmate didn't catch anything worse.

The moment the light hit Robin's face, Chopper suddenly halted for a couple of seconds, a confused look plastered on his face. His Innocent eyes stared at Robin's own steadily as if trying to figure out something until the latter snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Chopper? Is everything alright?"

"Uh. Yes. Yes." The young doctor said in a low voice and hurriedly finished his check up. "You seem okay. Take a rest just to be sure."

Robin smiled at him in gratitude. "I will. Thank you. Let me know when you need help with those," she offered, noticing the pile of books on the floor.

As if remembering his purchases for the first time, Chopper hastily gathered the books and stacked them in a neat manner before attempting to carry them. He was excited to bring the books to the ship's library that he didn't mind if he'd have to suffer carrying their unbearable weight again. He turned back to Robin with a bright smile and said his announce that he'd be going first. He was already a good distance away from Robin before he remembered to ask her something vital.

When he checked his nakama's eyes, he saw something that bothered him quite a bit. He was sure that Robin only had a slight nausea, but when he checked her eyes, he saw something that might be a proof of greater pain. He forgot to ask about it the first time because his attention was diverted to the books, but he decided it was not something he could afford to forget again.

Instead of going back to the garden again though, Chopper opted to just shout his question over his shoulders, not wanting to have to lug around the books back and forth wherever he goes.

"Robin!" he started, hoping he was not being too loud, "Did it hurt that much?"

It was a couple of seconds before he was met with an answer.

"Y-yes. I guess so."

 _I knew it._

"Do you want to talk about it later?" He offered.

"N-no. I-I'm okay now. S-sorry to have bothered you."

Chopper wanted to insist, but reasoned that Robin is a sensible person. She's not the type to cover up a sickness if there's a possibility that it might affect the whole crew as well, so without any other questions, he shouted an 'okay!' to the raven-haired archaeologist and went on his way towards the library.

But Chopper will always be Chopper. He worries about his crewmates and he makes their health his concern. He made a mental note to worm in the topic again the next time he'll talk to Robin. After all, the obvious tear marks on her face must have meant she endured so much pain that was enough to make her cry a lot.

Zoro heaved a big sigh and plopped back on the hammock with a guilty feeling creeping on his nerves.

As soon as he heard the rest of their crew arrive from their trip, he immediately sought the young Tony Tony Chopper to look at the wounds he suffered from the earlier bout with Sanji. He was pretty sure that aside from a broken bone and a bleeding nose, the cook also managed to cause some internal damage somewhere on his torso area. After managing to get his consciousness back, the swordsman cursed Sanji for leaving him out cold on the deck. His body felt stabs of pain from everywhere all at once and Zoro was able to do nothing but clean up and rest for the remainder of the day.

Unfortunately for him, the young doctor already has a specific patient in mind to attend to the soonest he set foot on the ship. He heard Chopper call out Robin's name multiple of times, and saw the doctor rush around the ship carrying books and a medical kit.

The thought that Chopper was looking for Robin armed with haste and medicines didn't sit well with Zoro. After all that happened that day, he thought that Robin didn't join the crew on their trip because her mood was ruined by him, waving off everyone with a lame excuse of feeling ill. The archaeologist actually being sick only added to the guilt that had been welling up on the swordsman's conscience.

Despite being situated just above the garden, Zoro wasn't realy able to hear the conversation between the doctor and Robin, (not that he intended to in the first place), so it was with great surprise when he heard the shouted exchange between the two.

Did it hurt that much?

Zoro bolted upright at Chopper's sudden inquiry, feeling a lot little curious himself.

Y-yes-

He felt another shock at hearing the somewhat painful crack in Robin's voice, wondering what hurt so much.

 _Do you want to talk about it later?_

 _N-no. I-I'm okay now—_

The conversation ended with a simple acknowledgement from Chopper, but Zoro felt his heart hammer inside his chest, anticipating something more. When silence is all that followed, Zoro let out a loud breath, somewhat exhausted for whatever reason.

Thanks for reading. I know there are a lot of mistakes and I would be glad if you guys can point it out. English is not my first language but I'm trying hard to write better. J Please don't ask me what happens next. I don't even have definite plans for this. J

Reviews, faves, and follows are appreciated. Flames are better for grilling food.


End file.
